I Will Always Love You
by liveforDBZ
Summary: Pan has left to find herself. These are the letters she sends the one she loves...the story...enjoy! TP OneShot
1. I Will Always Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly. **

**A different outlook...**

**Pan has left to find herself. These are the letters she sends the one she loves...the story...enjoy!**

**I Will Always Love You**

_Dear Trunks;_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I had to find myself. Although the distance between us has grown, my love for you is stronger now, than it ever has been._

_Love is strange this way, unpredictable, you never know. But I know for sure that our love will never die. My love will never wane. Like the eternal flame, it will burn forever._

_I will be home soon, and in your arms once more. I must find what I am looking for before I can no longer go on my quest. Don't ask of what I am looking for, because I do not know._

_Yours forever, and with all the love in my heart,_

_In love and confused_

My dearest Pan;

To this day the question of why you left haunts me. I know you have told me not to question your motives, but I feel as though I have driven you away. I pray, for the first time in my life, that I am wrong.

I understand that love is unpredictable, and that makes it exiting, but at times I wish I knew what would happen next. Just to be sure that we will be fine, and to confirm that you will come back to me.

And if I knew the future, and I knew it would turn out for the worse, I would do everything in my power to hold you in my arms once more, and to defy all logic.

But alas, the future is cloudy and I have no idea what is in store for us. I wish and I hope that it will be bright. So I walk about, day by day, with my heart on my sleeve.

Forever yours, love overflowing and untouched,

The alone and waiting

_My only Trunks;_

_I take the time to write, to assure you that I will always be yours. So set your doubts aside and wait for my return. I will come back to you, and I will be ready to settle down when I do. _

_I wish now that I had left no room for doubt, but I knew that if I had, I would have been unable to leave._

_I feel as though part of me is missing. You were the only thing that kept me sane. I may be a mystery, but you always understood me which has become an eminent weakness of mine._

_But I know we are together in dreams and in soul. I know that we are together in the love we share._

_Yours forever, knowing I will always love you,_

_The missing misunderstood_

Pan;

To know that I'm always in your heart is a privilege in itself. I am slowly getting used to the idea that you are not here with me, no matter how much I long for your touch.

How is your quest going? Do you think you are close to what you search for? Close to finding yourself? I hope so. Life goes on, I suppose, and I will just have to find a way to go on with it. But part of me, I know, will never move on until you return.

I don't want to stop you from following your dreams and missing out on your life. As long as you are happy, I will also be content. For you are the form of my love, and the reason I live.

Forever yours, the love in my heart beats strong,

The privileged and split

_Dearest Trunks,_

_As I am the picture of your love, you are that of mine. As I am the reason you live, you are the reason I get up in the morning and go to bed at night._

_I feel as though I owe you a reason as to why I left. I know you know that I feel as though something is missing. I am grateful that you let me go on, even though I know you continue to wonder why. I believe that finding what's missing will be good for our love, and for our future. This will help me be a better future wife, and a better future mother._

_I lift my hand to look at the ring that sits comfortably on my finger. The diamond shines in the moonlight, sending me hope and strength. Giving me the feeling and the knowledge that everything will be alright. _

_I'm nearing my destination. Soon, my love, soon._

_Yours forever, the engagement ring I wear proves my love,_

_The lost and the found_

My one and only Pan;

To know that you are close to your goal gives me a sense of comfort. Your letters give me strength, just as my ring gives you hope.

Life is the same. Mother seems to think that you will not be coming back. She ignores my assurances that you will come back to me. She introduces me to many women, in hopes that I will 'fall in love again'. But my heart belongs to you, and you alone.

I was sent a poem yesterday from my sister. She understands and believes me when I say that you will be back.

'Loving is rare, but true love is more so,

The take and the give, but only to know

How much I love you and how much you love me,

But love is just love, as wide as the sea.

Somehow we know, and somehow we find,

The love of another, a still peace of mind,

Sometimes we're afraid, our first time in love,

But loving is rave, and more so true love.'

I love you.

Forever yours, my heart swells at the thought of you simply in my arms,

The loving and the harassed

_Trunks;_

_I must write fast, for I know I am close. This will be the last letter I write to you. You will not be able to write me, so please don't try._

_That poem was beautiful. It made me feel as though we are not alone. As though there are others like us who understand. It confirms the fact that our love is true._

_I'm nearing my destination. I must go. I love you too._

_Yours forever, we will be together soon,_

_So close and yet so far_

**xxxxxxxx**

Trunks refolded the letter after reading it for what seemed like the millionth time that week. He had not written her back, as she had asked, but she had yet to return.

He looked out of his window, hoping to see her approach the building, but she wasn't there.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Trunks Trunks." A soft voice whispered, shaking him softly.

"Pan?" Trunks said, sitting up quickly. There she was. She stood in front of him, wearing a long white dress, her skin, as pale as death.

"Trunks." She said and smiled. Her dark hair sat still, reaching her lower back.

Trunks tried to run to her, but for some reason he could not reach her.

"Pan!" He yelled in frustration. Her dark depths never left his face.

"I love you"

Trunks closed his eyes. When he opened them again, she was gone.

"I love you too." He whispered. He held her ring tightly in his hand. Engraved on the back were the words:

'I will always love you'

**I hope you liked it**

**REVIEW! Pretty please?**


	2. Author's Note

**For those of you who don't understand the story, ****what happened to Pan is a mystery. She could have:**

**died**

**left or**

**not come back yet**

**Who knows?...other than me that is...**

**(use the force)**


End file.
